clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Jeffy
Little Jeffy, also known as 'Lil Jeffy '''or '''Jeffy '''is a major character of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. Background: Biography Lil Jeffy is a survivor in the world of the original ''Club Penguin since its shutdown. He has been lasting much longer than other survivors, mostly by dumb luck. Appearance Lil_Jeffy is an average orange penguin. He never wore any clothes or items until The Chase, where he donned the Tuba Gang Leader's beaten up tuba, and has a cut on his left arm, and below his left eye. Personality Lil Jeffy is mute to the viewers, and uses emotes to talk. He appears to be timid, and usually doesn't know what to answer to most questions, since he used the "Indifferent" emote at most of the time when he is asked. Lil_Jeffy appears to like pizza, since he went to the Pizza Parlor to search for pizza and always uses the pizza emote when he is hungry. This is a running gag in the series. In The Crack and several later episodes, Lil Jeffy was shown to defecate whenever he gets scared hardly. This helpt him survive at dangerous situations. In The Leaders and The Chase, Lil Jeffy appears to have gained some courage, especially seen when he fights the Tuba Gang Leader. In these same two episodes, he is revealed to be naive, as he believes that when he shuts his eyes and raises his arms into the air, it will inflict death and destruction to anyone who may pose a threat to him. Despite not intending to harm anyone, he is also rather apathetic and does not care for other penguins that he feels won't benefit him in any way. He is willing to defend the penguins he does see value in, though, like when he beat up the Tuba Gang Leader for trying to kill the Agent in The Chase. Additionally, Lil Jeffy apparently doesn't like being talked badly about, like in The Hunter where he beat up the EGCP Leader after he bragged about how he sent Big Jeff to find and kill Lil Jeffy. Relationships Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader harbors a deep hatred for Lil Jeffy, vowing to kill him upon sight. Lil Jeffy is afraid of the Tuba Gang Leader, but this did not stop him from attacking him after he (The Tuba Gang Leader) threw a rock at him. Lil Jeffy will not hesitate to attempt to kill him, as seen when he uses a hockey stick to stab him in the head. Agent Lil Jeffy was allies with the Agent since the episode The Agent before he supposedly died in The Consequences. It seems as if Lil_Jeffy only sees the Agent as someone to fight his battles and act as a body-guard, as revealed in The Chase. Lil_Jeffy does not seem to show any concern for the Agent, nor is he aware of his current state, as he watched the Tuba Gang Leader continually beat him. Despite the Agent being in no condition to fight, Lil_Jeffy still brought him with for his journey to the Ski Hill, suggesting he may somewhat care for him. This is proven false, however, as Lil Jeffy is quick to abandon the Agent and throw him off his makeshift sled for an injured penguin who promised food. Big Jeff TBA Trivia: *The Alliance is Lil Jeffy's first minor appearance, in which he only appears in the flashback at the beginning of the episode. *In Club Penguin Shutdown: The Aftermath 4, it was decided to put a plot twist that involved killing Lil Jeffy in The Consequences, however, they left him to be alive, due to the fact that many fans commented about not killing Lil Jeffy. *The Passage is the first episode where Lil Jeffy got angry. It is also revealed in said episode that he likes playing at the arcade. *It has become a running gag for the narrator to say "What's this? Has Lil Jeffy had a change of heart?" whenever there is a moment in which Lil Jeffy is seemingly about to help someone. *Despite Lil Jeffy's character, there are multiple episodes with moments in which Lil Jeffy has harbored selfishness or apathy. *What's Left of Club Penguin?: He passed by a penguin being beaten to death by the Red Thugs. Being hungry, he decided to the Pizza Parlor rather than help. *When he attempted to reach for a Puffle O rather than listening to the Agent's plan of escape. *The Passage: He attempted to start an arcade machine in the Dance Lounge, despite the concerns of the Survivor Man and the Survivor Girl. *After reuniting with a brain damaged Agent, left him behind to fight for him. *Abandoned the agent once again for an injured penguin who promised food. *Left the injured penguin who he promised to help for pizza to die. Category:Penguins